True Confessions
by Teh Natsu
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are seperated for two years. Her in the present, him in the past. What happens when they finally meet? Will the two years of longing for one another change their lives forever?
1. It's Been So Long

A/N: No, i don't own Inuyasha and Co. Though, it would be nice..*Gets evil ideas*R/R are wanted!  
  
Ok, this may be a bit OOC but its only because their in love right?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 1 It's been So Long  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha stared at the well. It now had a giant tree sticking out of it. He regretted what he did but it was the only thing he could think of. He couldn't stand to see Kagome get hurt. He sat on the tree looking down into it. He really missed her.  
  
Inuyasha was 19.He had let his hair grow out in depression. His voice was deep. He became more muscular and he had a kinder look to his face. He couldn't imagine what changes Kagome had taken. Miroku and Sango had some how come closer together they would sleep side by side and walk hand n hand. Shippo slept with Inuyasha even though deep inside he hated him for sending Kagome away. They had completed all but a 1/3 of the jewel without her. Unfortunetly this 1/3 was possed by Naraku.  
  
Inuyasha deep in thought didn't even notice Miroku approaching.  
"It's been two years Inuyasha"  
He turned to see Miroku walking up beside him  
"I bet she misses you.."  
Inuyasha looked at the Monk 'I miss her too..' he mentally yelled  
  
"You should visit her. I know you miss her"  
Inuyasha knew his emotions had been showing recently and it was getting harder and harder to hide them.  
"I do not...But..It would be nice to see her" he admitted  
"Don't just sit there then go to her! "He turned and walked away he knew the Decision Inuyasha was going to make.  
  
Inuyasha hopped off the tree gathering the strength to pull the tree up and finally see her again. He tossed the tree aside like it was a twig he paused grasping the jewel looking into the well. He had to see her. He had to tell her.. He jumped into the well on his way to the Present time.  
Kagome laughed happily at Riku chowing down on cake. It was her 17th birthday. Kagome had come across changes to. Her hair was much longer and she kept it in a ponytail. She was much taller and her voice was more feminine. Her breasts had grown as well. Those skimpy school outfits barely covered anything now. Luckily for her it was her summer break so she wouldn't have to worry. After Inuyasha had locked her from returning she was miserable she could barely focus on anything. She hadn't realized how much she had fallen for him until he was gone. A sudden loud knocking caught her attention from the back door.  
"I'll get it!" she ran to the door opening it seeing nobody.  
She stepped outside closing the door behind her looking around.  
"Hello?" She questioned looking into the shadows  
  
Her voice was heavenly. He couldn't help but stare at her beauty. Why was he so attracted to her now? He took a step from the shadows behind her tapping her shoulder.  
  
Kagome spun around. First shock and Surprise hit her  
"Inu..Inuyasha?"  
A smile grew across his face."Yea..its me Kagome.."  
her eyes welled up with tears as she flung her arms around him into a hug.She hadn't realised what she done.She was to happy to care.  
  
He hugged her back taking her sent in.He felt his own eyes watering up but he fought back the tears  
"Kagome.... I missed you.."  
"I.. Missed.. You.. To.."She released him from her grip and looked into his golden eyes. His face seemed different maybe caring?  
She laughed wiping away her tears.. "Your hair is so long" she picked up one of his dragon tails dropping it  
He put his hand on her head" Your to tall" smiling  
  
Kagome laughed but her smile soon faded when she saw the intense look he was giving her..Intense? No..it was loving?  
"You couldn't pick any other day to surprise me could you?" She smiled at him  
He tilted his head to the side.. "Was it bad?"  
Kagome closed her eyes "No.. Its my 17th birthday.... all my friends are here"  
  
Inuyasha stepped back "You want me to leave?"  
Kagome grabbed his hands on first instinct "No..Wait in the sacred tree until everyone leaves. We can talk then"  
She opened her eyes giving him a comforting smile.  
  
Inuyasha headed for the tree while Kagome headed into her house. The sun was setting over the city in the distance Kagome's friends would be leaving soon. She couldn't believe Inuyasha was back in her life. She could finally tell him how she felt she could only hope he felt the same way.  
  
Well? What do u think? This is pretty much a rough draft. I'll write more soon. Please, no flames 


	2. Confessions

Sadly, I STILL don't own Inuyasha and sadly i never will. I can only borrow the characters and manipulate them in whatever way i want.  
  
A/N:Ok, this will be OOC but its only because they love each other. There will be a lemon scene in an up coming chapter so be prepared!  
  
Thanks everyone for the reviews!   
~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter2 Confessions  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The party ended pretty late. Luckily she finally convinced Riku into going home, she insisted on staying to watch out for mysterious 'Dragon Sprits.' She had just a little too much sugar. She walked over to the sacred tree and looked around for Inuyasha.  
"Inuyasha?" She wisperd looking into the tree but she could only see darkness  
  
He silently watched her looking for him. A smile grew on his face getting an idea. He silently jumped down behind her luckily, she hadn't noticed and he tapped her shoulder. Watching her turn in surprise he grabbed her shoulders smiling. She let out a small gasp before she released it was him.  
  
"Inuyasha.." She gave him a stern smile  
He smiled back  
She sat down against the tree. He sat down in front of her. She looking into his eyes her hair blew against her face. She tucked the part behind her hair and looked back at him. It was a nice warm cool breeze that brought chills down her spine. He saw him watching her and smiled as she shivered. She had to tell him.. It would kill her inside if she didn't.  
  
She was beautiful. 'I never really realized how much she ment to me until now..' He scooted closer to her distracting her from the chilling breeze 'Tonight...i have to tell her' he thought taking her hands.  
  
She looked at him confused but smiled  
"Inuyasha.. I want to tell you something" She could here him sigh with.. Relief?  
  
"What is it?" he gave her a comforting smile  
"Well.." her grip tightened "I've been meaning to tell you that I.. Uh..."  
  
"Just spit it out!" he was a little annoyed with her stuttering  
"I Love You!" she bit her lip nervously as he stared into her eyes but, her heart sank as he turned his head.  
She could feel tears welling up in her eyes..  
  
"Kagome.." he turned looking into her eyes "I love you to.."His looked depend leaning in to her.  
Kagome smiled happily as she closed the space between them..Kissing  
Tears ran down her cheeks as they parted. He brushed them away smiling.  
"Now.. That i've confessed this.." She looked down her smile faded and her mood changed   
"SIT!"  
  
He hit the ground hard getting a face full of dirt.  
"Gr.. What was that for!!!!!!!!" he stood up angry  
She stood up in front of him crying again "That was for locking me in my time!" she hugged him tightly shaking "I was so.. Angry.. I didn't sleep for days," She cried into his shoulder. Her heart lifted as he wrapped his arms around her  
"I hated myself for doing that, I'm so sorry Kagome.." He pulled her off him looking into her eyes.  
She smiled at him laughing "You still have dirt on your face" She rubbed at it.  
  
He smiled at her taking her hand in his.  
"Inuyasha.."  
"Yes?"  
"Will you stay in my time for the night?"  
He brushed her hair down" I'll stay as long as you want me to."  
  
They headed back into her house slowly creeping thought it keeping quiet. Luckily no one was awake.  
They headed for Kagome's room  
"Sleep in here tonight ok?"  
He shrugged and sat down on the floor beside her bed. The cool breeze blew in thought the window bringing in a sweet cherry smell. Similar to Kagome's 'Ka-Lone'.  
  
She flopped down on her bed with a sigh "You ok down there?" She rolled over to the side of the bed looking down at him.  
"Yes.. Ill be fine" He heard a small whine from Kagome when he said that  
"What?" He looked at her  
She rolled back over out of his sight  
"Nothing.. "She closed her eyes disappointed  
He smiled hearing her voice. She sat up lying beside her  
"Of course, this is fine to. "He put his arm around her pulling her closer as she turned to face him.  
She closed her eyes happily She was with the man she loved.  
"Good night Inuyasha.. I love you"  
He kissed her forehead putting his on hers "Sweet dreams my Angel"  
He closed his eyes taking in her scent. Something he missed and wanted so bad now was his and she would be his forever.  
  
The breeze blew the curtains as the two huddled together. They smiled happily. As Kagome pulled a thin blanket over them. They fell asleep in each other's arms. The two lovers were finally together.  
  
Thanks for the reviews people. There is going to be more. I have to type it though! Don't forget to leave a review! 


	3. Alone At LastDAMMIT!

Nope, not yet!  
A/N: NO! Im not writing the Lemon. I tried but I cannot write in that way. Sorry! I'm sure you all can use your imaginations and figure out what happened on your own. Hey Shmo! I bet your loving this right?  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 3: Alone At Last...DAMMIT!  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha snuggled closer to Kagome trying to protect her.  
She slept happily knowing her Inuyasha was back with her. She wanted to stay beside him forever.  
  
Kagome put her arm around him in her sleep mumbling" I...wuz..Dopwh..  
Inuyasha smiled listening to her mumbled confuseing words he purred gently  
  
She giggled in her sleep and swung her arm off him hitting the wall "Owchies..."she laughed  
Inuyasha held back his laughter and licked her ear sweetly  
She opened her restless eyes looking at him "Huh?.."  
Inuyasha closed his eyes 'sleeping'  
Kagome noticed it was morning and blew on his ears making them twitch  
He started to purr deeply pulling her closer  
  
"Wake up Inuyasha" she brushed his lips with hers  
"Hmmmm?"  
"Wake up..."  
He sighed deeply pushing his chest up agenst hers the purrs echoed through her body making her feel mystic and well in the mood (eck..thats bad)  
She smiled kissing him "Wake up silly its morning"  
He sighed loudly "Alright..Alright.."  
They smiled as their noses touched and noted they were at eye level  
"Guess what.." Kagome brushed her nose with his  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I love you and.." she moved her hands to his sides and started tickling him*  
Inuyasha started cracking up managing to speak in-between chuckles "I...Love...U...Too.....Ka....go...me!!!" He continued to burst out laughing  
Kagome laughed and stopped sitting up  
Inuyasha sighed again and came close to her licking her neck gently, he purred deeper then before.  
She tweaked his ear smiling "C'mon lets get something to eat"  
He nodded and stands helping her up  
  
She kissed him deeply on the lips" Did i tell you that i missed you?"  
He kissed her back "Not today"  
She smiled "Well, i did"  
"I missed you to"  
  
Kagome sighed happily leading him downstairs praying nobody was awake  
She smiled hearing Inuyasha purr and notice he kept his hands on her sides as they headed downstairs.  
Kagome was relived when she realized no one was home but she had found a note.  
  
It read:   
Kagome,  
Me, your brother and grandfather will be out for the day. Sota told us Inuyasha came back.  
Be careful and don't do anything stupid!  
  
Love, Mom  
  
Inuyasha looked at her "What does she mean by stupid?"  
Kagome shrugged "Who knows...what do you wan to eat?"  
  
"What do you eat for breakfast in your time?" He sat in the chair like a dog.  
  
"Well..Nothing you may be custom to..How about some Ramen?" she laughed  
"Ok!" he was over joyed. That was another thing he missed, Kagome's good old Ramen  
Kagome prepared the noodles and sat them in front of him. She sat her own breakfast of hot chocolate and toast before her.  
"Be careful Inuyasha, Their hot"  
He sniffed at them and began to eat them slowly burning his mouth." OW!"  
  
"I said be careful" she handed him a glass of milk  
He just wined  
"Drink the milk it will help the burning" She crunched down on her toast  
  
He took a sip of milk and ate carefully  
She watched him sipping on her drink finishing her toast   
"Can we go back to your time today?"  
"I want to spend an uninterrupted day with you...lets go back tomorrow"  
  
She smiled "Ok, that's fine with me"  
He sweetly licked her cheek. It sent tickles down her spine  
  
Kagome closed her eyes giggling "So..What do you want to do today?" She played with his hair  
"Just be in your presence"  
"Sounds good to me" She kissed him  
Inuyasha purred. He began to seductively lick her neck  
  
When suddenly the doorbell rang  
"Damn..Ill be back.." she kissed him walking off towards the door  
  
Sorry this chapter is Short! I'll update sooner this time! Promise! I NEED ideas what do you think should happen? R/R!!!!!! 


	4. Our Love

Blah Blah Blah,Stupid Disclamier, you know it already  
A/N: I have a question.Does anyone really kno how Inu-chan acts after they ocnfess their love to each other?I odnt and i bet only a handful of you do.So..how can you say hes acting OOC?  
~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 4-Shareing Our Love  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Riku stood at the door waiting.(Nope sorry its not Hojo!)  
She was wearing a bikini top,Sandels and shorts. She had her beach towel and sun glases  
  
Kagome groaned at being interupted "Riku?"  
"Were beach bound girl get your suit and come on!"Riku smiled  
"Oh jeez! I forgot! can someone come with us?"  
  
"Who?"she was curious  
Kagome blushed"Inuyasha..reamember i told you about him at the party?"  
  
"Oh yea! Sure, he can come!  
"Ok! ill be right back!"She headed for the kitchen  
"Inuyasha do u know how to swim?"  
"Kinda..."  
"Thats ok, wanna come to the beach with me an Riku?"She smiled brightly  
Inuyahsha wined lightly he wanted it to be the two of them today "Sure"  
"We can spend time together afterwards"she brushed his lips with hers kissing him"Ok?"  
He perked up and kissed her back "Ok"  
She smiled dragging him upstairs rumaging through her dads old clothes throwing a pair of red swim trunks at him "Go put these on"  
she changed into her suit.It was a light baby blue with white stars all over it. She slipped on some shorts and sandles grabbing her beach hat while he changed.  
  
Inuyasha came out in the red trunks.She had nevr seen this much of him exposed.She blushed lightly.  
Kagome whistled laughing grabbing some towels and sunglasses dropping some sandles in front of him  
  
He struggled with the sandels and managed to put them on in a record breaking 3 minutes.He also grabed a large white tee putting it on.  
She threw a towel around his neck and put some sunglasses on his eyes grabbing a deflated beach ball "Ok! Lets go!"  
  
Kagome, Inuyasha and Riku all headed toawrds the beach. Inuyasha walked holding Kagomes hand.Unfortunetly he was one of the hottest guys on the beach and ALOT of girls were stareing. It left him feeling...uncomfortable.  
  
Kagome noticed the wierd stares and giggling girls"Just ignore them..their..Jelous" She set up an few towels and beach umbrella Riku had brought setting their stuff on it  
Riku ran happily over to a group of guys leaveing them alone  
"There all stareing at me Kagome...".  
"I'd stare at you to! Your the hottest one here"she smiled kissing him.  
He kissed her back purring. Being with her made him feel happy.  
  
She smiled slipping off her shorts reveling her baby blue bottoms that matched her overreveling bikini top..  
He wimpered. At the sight and thought Of Kagome being over reveling to a bunch of strangers..HIS kagome..and they were surrounded by people. He wanted to hold and touch her. He wished they wernt right in the open.  
  
She noticed he was uncomfortable"Whats wrong?"  
  
Inuyasha took her hand pulling her behind a cliff on a part of the beach she never seen but, had heard of It. Kagome read the sign as he dragged her past it. " This place is make out cape. People say once you have made out or had sex with your significant other there you would be together forever". Kaogme smiled at the thought.She noticed the beauty of the place as she took it in. Soft plush grass filled the area tall blue rose vines grew up the gigantic boulder which had a small rut in it that was parlell to the one benith it.It seemed body length maybe a bit longer.Inuyasha knew what THAT spot was for.  
  
Inuyasha sighed relived when he noticed it had been shadey and deserted.  
Kagome was a bit confused" Whats the matter?"  
"All those people make me nervous...".  
"Aw, im sorry lets go out in the water then there dosnt seem to be alot of people out there" she peeked her head over the side then back at his eyes.  
  
He let out a small wimper  
She sighed "Or we could stay here"  
Inuyasha looked around. He could feel the magic of this place, the mood was perfect.  
"Kagome don't you feel it?"  
She closed her eyes for a moment feeling a sensual mood.She reopened them"Yes"  
  
He looked at Kagome.She seemed to glow a radient pink.She seemed more attracted to him then ever. He just wanted to be near her and wanted to prove that she was his and would be forever.  
  
Kagome kissed him happily looking at the Intense looking he was giving her.His hair blew with the breeze.He was so handsome..no..beautiful 'If thats possible..'She thought  
She wanted to be his 'mate' now more then normal.   
  
He genatly put his arms around her bare waist as he kissed her  
She sighed happily stareing deep into his golden eyes searching for a sign.  
"My heart feels like it is flying...Like I could hold you forever Kagome you are my angel.....I am yours forever...I am yours with all my soul......."  
  
"Aw..Inu-chan thats so sweet...Im yours to I will be forever."  
"This place...makes me feel whole..."He paused"No you make me feel whole and complete"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sorry if this chapter is short and sucky!Ok.The next chapter may be the Lemon! Its just i cant write Lemons! -_- so can you use your imaginations and think about it yourselfs?Or maybe someone would wanna gimmie a hand?Well..just a thought! Bye! dont forget to Review! 


	5. Note: My Faithful Readers

Hmm..i havent out a disclaimer up so far..so ill do it now!  
I dont own Inuyasha & company they are owned by the powerful and all mighty Rumiko Takahashi but....i do own a used Powerpuff Girl bandaid and some crackers..NO! Dun sue me! i luv my crackers!! ^_^  
Hello! Im updateing! Haha sorries its not a chapter but i've decided........................  
........................................................................................................................  
........................................................................................................................  
........................................................................................................................  
........................................................................................................................  
........................................................................................................................  
........................................................................................................................  
........................................................................................................................  
........................................................................................................................  
........................................................................................................................  
........................................................................................................................  
........................................................................................................................  
........................................................................................................................  
(wow..i thought for a while didn't i?)  
  
Ive decided that i am NOT going to put in a Lemon!*dodges random things throwen at her*  
AHH!! ok mez update with the next chappy soon.Im sure you all can use your imagination and figure out what happens between them..c'mon people we've all taken health class...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Inuyasha-HA! I knew you wouldn't be able to make me do it!!  
  
Me-u_u Sigh..I know but hey..you know the ending is still a toss up?!*laughs evily*  
  
Inuyasha-*Cowers*Kagome..? help?  
  
Me-HA! I have the POWER! 


	6. Update: Can you believe it?

Laughs at her lack of writing

I last updated in may of 03. Its now March of 05 I think im a bit late eh? Yeah..Well i had to go through and read a few chapters to see where it was i left off..lemons..oi..and i must say that i couldnt write worth crap.

Soooo many mistakes.So after i finish this..yes i will, I'll go back and fix it up and make it perdy wewt.

There will be a new chapter very soon. I do promise this because this plot has been stuck in my head again which is what made me venture back here.

I do appreciate everyones comments and reviews im still reciving on this,  
and other stories. Thanks all. I shall reward you with a little bit of lemony goodness. Yes my skills have gotten a little better coughhadexperiencescough WOO! Yeah dont read that..

-Natsu

Inu-What? NO! NO LEMONS!

Kag-But..Inuyasha..you dont want to...um..be my mate? sniffle

Inu-Ack! No Kagome thats not what i meant!

Kag- Yes it is you jerk! SIT!

Inu-falls

Natsu- Don't they just make a LOVELY couple? 


	7. That Which Is Love

Disclaimer: I own mangas, movies and plushies...not him :(

True Confessions- That which is love

Yes! It's here! The UPDATE! DUN DUN DUN

Kagome could feel his warm breath as he lightly drew her into a hug, resting his nose

Against her neck kissing

It lightly drawing out each one blowing on the trail he left behind making her shudder.

She let her arms hang l

Loosely around him as he coaxed her down to the ground his body hovering over hers.

"Kagome...I love you...and...I want to prove that to you..."

He started staring at her deep mocha brown eyes

"Inuyasha..." she smiled lightly rubbing his left ear" I love you too...but..."

She could feel her face fluster "This isn't exactly the kind of place id want to share such a moment..."

"I mean, sure its romantic and all but there's a chance someone could walk over here... and..."

He smiled and sat up taking her with him and gave her a nod, his pain would have to be ignored

And that cold water in the distance probabley would help some.

"When you're ready" He kissed her forehead and smiled sitting on the ground with her holding her hands.

Kagome smiled and hugged him gently just as Riku came bounding over on the couple.

"Hey Kag-" She stopped her sentence short when she saw the two locked in a kiss

"Oh...hehe...whoops..." She smiled and snuck away back over to the laid out towels with a new

Friend of hers, waiting for her return.

Kagome pulled away and stared into his eyes just enjoying the time they spent together.

She adjusted her self in his lap slightly and found something new prodding at her leg.

It only took her a moment to realize what THAT was.

She snickered and stood up from his lap with a pout on his face.

"I guess that's my fault" She laughed again at his flustered cheeks.

He stood as well with a stretch and took her hand in his

"Sure is but..." He leaned down and whispered lightly into her ear "I'm not saying it's a bad thing..."

He grinned at her as she laughed and blushed leading him towards the water so they both could

Cool down, making sure he walked behind her so his little problem didn't cause stares,

Although the uncomfortable poking in the butt was a small price to pay for him.

They stopped at the line of wet and dry sand. She let go of his hand and took a full running start

Towards the water and leaped in belly first. The cold salty water enveloped her

pulling her in and the water swished and a waved covered where she had dived into, in mere moments.

He laughed and began to run to but as soon as his foot touched the water he pulled back and glared

at the water.

"Ah! That's FREEZING!"

He looked out unable to see where she was, a little concerned a minute had passed and she hadn't surfaced.

He didn't realize how long she could hold her breath.

Kagome opened her eyes to a world of darkness and blinked a few times to find herself staring at the oceans floor.

She turned her body and stared up at the blinding sun that busted through the water and she

smiled making her way back towards the surface her hair whipping around her as she swam

He paced. 2 minutes and she still wasn't there!

He had to go in. If she could do it he could.

He took a few steps back and ran full charge with a battle cry "Heeyyaaa!"

and jumped up into the air doing a black flip (out of habit) landing in the water in a

perfect dive. He opened his eyes as soon as he felt the bubbles rush past his face and l

looked around only able to see a cloudy mess of blue water. He surfaced shortly and found her

standing in the knee deep end searching for someone, probably him. He snorted and glared at her

from behind 'How dare she worry me like that' he thought to himself. He'd get her back for scaring him.

He laughed to himself and went back underwater.

She was a little concerned. Hadn't he followed her in?

She spun around looking for a familiar white haired boy but found nobody like him,

she chewed on her lip in concern and wondered if something had happened to him.

Just as she started to take a step forward a slimy sticky something grabbed her

ankle and brought her into the water with a shriek. She kicked and yipped at the

thing as another grabbed her other ankle. It held her legs in place but that didn't

stop her arms and she sure wasn't going to stop screaming. She could see Riku coming

towards her but she stopped just as she saw a rather confused looking hanyou pop up

from the water holding her ankles.

"INUYASHA!" She screamed in relief and anger

"Why did you kick me?" He yelled back letting go of her

putting his hands on his head to rub the spot she kicked.

"I thought you were some kind of sea monster trying to kill me!"

She yelled ignoring the people that started to stare.

"If I was a sea creature you should already be dead by now!" He yelled standing as she did.

Kagome turned and stormed off towards the blanket and a confused Riku.

He watched her leave and sighed to himself. Two days and he's already made her mad.

"I guess some things will never change" he sighed and ran after her trying to apologize.

Well there's your chapter. Short yes, but I updated yea?

Sorry if it's lacking a plot right now.

I'm making it up and it's been two years since I really wrote so gimmie a break.

There will be a lemon in the future, but not yet :) I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading.

P.S. IM VERY sorry for ANY spelling mistakes or whatnot. I don't have a beta reader so

I can't catch everything myself. After I posted the update noticed I was flooded with responses! I had

no idea anyone was still interested in this story! Thanks a lot :)

Natsu


	8. Update: I'm ALIVE!

Hello loyal fans!

It's natsu and im here with another update! I promise to finishe this story THIS YEAR and not make an update every year like it has been for the past two.  
I aplogize, but im out of school now! And i've got plenty of time to update! So expect something by the end of this month! Trust me, my writing has gotten ALOT better too!hahah

I think i can write that lemon now..hmm :) Would you guys like that?

Well! reply back and tell me what you guys might like to see happen!

Inu- Dammit girl! I said NO LEMONS!

Kag-INUYASHA! DO YOU REALLY MEAN THAT! ;o;

Inu-Kagome! Thats not what i mean! I don't want anyone else to know that we've been having se-

Kag-looks around Uh oh..

Suddenly, the ground begins to shake and a flock of fan girls can be seen in the distance...

bwhahahaha!  
-Natsu 


End file.
